


Я хочу сыграть с тобой в одну игру

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Спецквест: Игры [3]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gamer and Sniper, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: I wanna play a game with you
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Спецквест: Игры [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195736
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: 7 Losers 2021 Special, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Я хочу сыграть с тобой в одну игру

  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_special_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/03/be/kl1SHIHr_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
